Ring in the New Year!
by Jollyolly
Summary: Muraki and Tsuzuki are celebrating New Year's Eve at a huge gathering. But Tsuzuki is restless. What gives? A Mur/Tsu holiday story! :)


Yami No Matsuei

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami No Matsuei. But you never know!

A/N: Hi all! Just another short story following Muraki and Tsuzuki on their holiday adventures! Enjoy!

* * *

Tsuzuki sighed and stared down at his bubbly drink. This was not how he imagined he would be spending New Year's Eve with his husband.

"Did you want another drink, sir?"

"Huh? Um, no. No thanks," Tsuzuki replied, shaking his head. He let out another sigh and scanned the crowded room. Muraki wasn't in sight at the moment. Frowning, the brunet's violet eyes darted to the other side of the room.

 _Where was he?_

There!

Spotting the silver hair, Tsuzuki relaxed. He had a crazy notion that Muraki had left without him. Smiling a bit at his foolishness, he made his way through the throng of people.

Muraki nodded to the person in front of him, enmeshed in conversation. However, upon seeing his husband, Muraki's beautiful face lit up. Smiling, he held out his hand for Tsuzuki to grasp.

"There you are, Asato," Muraki murmured, pulling the smaller man to his side and kissing his temple. "I missed you."

Tsuzuki couldn't sustain the goofy smile and blushed a flattering pink. "Kazutaka," he looked up at his gorgeous husband, violets glazed. Muraki seemed a bit lost in that gaze, his own silver eyes taking on a dreamy look.

"Ahem!"

Startled, both men blinked.

"Muraki-sensei, we were discussing the latest paper that was published last week..."

Tsuzuki frowned a bit at the interruption and wondered who this person was.

 _Kazutaka...I knew it was a dull discussion! You can thank me for saving you...!_

Muraki wrapped an arm around the brunet's waist and smiled.

"Yes. But it seems that that particular subject can wait, ne? Especially since this is party and we are here to enjoy ourselves."

"Oh, yes. Of course, sensei," the other man nodded, looking put out. "Well, we can pick it up another time."

"Yes. Now, if you'll excuse us," Muraki smoothly steered Tsuzuki away and made their way toward the food-laden tables.

Standing in front of one of the tables, Muraki surveyed the various choice delicacies.

"Now, beloved. Will you explain to me why you look as though you'd rather be anywhere else but here?"

Surprised, the brunet's eyes widened. "I didn't think you noticed how I was..."

Muraki's face was gentle. "I noticed you standing off to the side for some time. I noticed the way your eyebrows knitted up. And I also noticed the lack of sparkle in your beautiful violets."

Completely flustered, Tsuzuki swallowed down the thick lump in his throat. And here he was thinking that his husband and walked off and forgot him!

"Kazutaka, the longer we stay here, the more I'm regretting accepting Watari's invitation! There are a lot of people I don't know...and well, it's kind of boring to be honest. I mean, it was fun for the first hour...What?!"

Muraki had grabbed his husband's elbow and began walking away from the tables toward the balcony.

"I just spotted that same person heading our way and I wanted to avoid him," Muraki explained.

It was a beautiful night with stars twinkling clear as diamonds. But it was Muraki's diamond eyes that Tsuzuki was focused on. Lifting his chin, Tsuzuki gave in to the urge and wrapped his arms around his tall slender husband, burying his lips against the warm, sweet-smelling neck.

"Beloved...?" Muraki's own arms drew around the brunet. "Are you cold?"

Murmuring, Tsuzuki shook his head slightly and planted a kiss on the alabaster cheek. "No, Kazutaka. I just...want to go. Let's leave. I'll explain to Watari later but let's just go. It's nearly midnight and..."

BONG

BONG

BONG

Tsuzuki lifted his head at the sound.

"Correction, beloved. It IS midnight," Muraki whispered. Placing his fingers underneath Tsuzuki's chin, he tilted his husband's head up.

BONG

BONG

BONG

"Happy New Year, Asato. I love you." He lowered his head and sealed his lips on Tsuzuki's. The brunet melted into the kiss, pressing himself that much closer to the silver blond.

BONG

BONG

BONG

Tsuzuki reveled in the taste of Muraki's questing lips. Suddenly, fireworks burst through, lighting up the terrace with bright explosions of color and sparkle.

BONG

BONG

BONG

Both men watched the spectacle, clinging tight to each other.

"Oh, isn't that lovely!"

"They really outdid themselves this year!"

"Wow! Did you see that?!"

More people started making their way outside, the fireworks enticing them. Tsuzuki was about to protest but felt a warm kiss on his temple.

"What say we make our exit now, ne? I would like to continue our celebration at home," Muraki smiled, his eyes dancing.

Grinning, Tsuzuki nodded. "Absolutely. Let us away!"

Laughing, Muraki murmured the spell, and in a burst of silver and violet mist, they were gone.

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

* * *

A/N: Thanks so much for those who have read reviewed my stories. I look forward to writing more and I hope you continue to support me! :) Until next time! :)


End file.
